


Something Entirely New

by checkyagirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Frenemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkyagirl/pseuds/checkyagirl
Summary: What happened after the hot back alley make-out session between Jace and Maia. Filling in the blanks.





	Something Entirely New

“This doesn’t mean anything.” she says with a smirk as she lifts up Jace’s shirt and kisses a blazing line down his stomach. “Absolutely”, he replies with a grin as he pulls Maia’s face close to his for a kiss, the streetlight bathing the alleyway in a soft glow.

Her eyes Sparkle in the dim light as she gazes at him. Her face set in a grin that is somehow more tender than it should be. She lifts up her leg, resting it on Jace’s hip. Getting their bodies as close as possible. He pulls her to him by the hips, their pelvises flush against one another.

They both pull back for a moment and stare into the other’s eyes.Their foreheads nestled together. “Are you sure about this?” Jace asks, his brow furrowing slightly. 

Maia tilts her head back enough so that there foreheads are no longer touching and narrows her eyes at him. “Neither of us can mope about them forever, Jace. We need to move on, and we can help each other do that.” 

She bites her lip lightly before continuing, “There’s no need to make this more serious than it is.”

She sighs, rolling her eyes and tilts her head while dropping her hands from his shoulders to her sides. He misses their presence more than he’d like to admit. 

“Now..” She continues, “I have an itch that needs scratching,so if you scratch my back, I’ll scratch yours.” 

She leans her weight against him once more and whispers into Jace’s ear; her lips brushing his earlobe with every word. “I’m very good at scratching after all…”

She sneaks her right hand up the back of his shirt and rakes her nails sharply down his spine.His back arches swiftly forcing his body into hers.

Jace stares at her and trails his hands up her sides, cradling her ribs with his broad palms. He flexes and relaxes his grip while he thinks; squeezing her tight enough to make her breath hitch. His thumbs resting just underneath her breasts stroking their undersides in small circles softly.

Jace gazes back at her, his mismatched eyes losing none of their intensity as he smiles while pushing aside his apprehension and says, “I just didn’t want you catching feelings werewolf."

He consciously relaxes, his smile shifting into his trademark cocky grin. 

“I know how incredibly irresistible I can be. It just occurred to me that I should give you the full Jace experience.” 

“Is that so?”  she replies tilting her head back and linking her hands around the back of his neck; her wrist resting comfortably on his shoulders. 

“Oh yeah”, he says. “I mean if we’re friends now, it’s the least I can do.”

“You’re so generous Shadowhunter.” Maia replies dryly.  She pitches her voice deeper mimicking his tone and facial expression in an exaggerated way that makes him drop his smirk into something more genuine. 

“And how does one get the full Jace experience?"

“By getting us out of this alley and inviting me to her place” he replies as cocksure as always. 

“Awfully vanilla of you Shadowhunter. You going to pick me some flowers too? Put on some music?”  As she chuckles her teeth glint and the veins in her neck stand out prominently. Jace has a hard time looking away.

“I’m just saying give me a soft bed and I can take my time thoroughly scratching your back, Wolfie.” He trailed his nails down her ribcage. She shivers slightly and then leans in for a kiss. Right before their lips touch she blocks his with two of her fingers.

She grins teasingly and then moans slightly; her eyes heavily lidded when his tongue pokes out and licks her fingertips. 

“Well then I’ll lead the way.” She says. 

He sticks out his arm for her to grab onto in a chivalrous gesture that she finds oddly charming despite herself.

She links their arms together curling her’s upwards to rest her hand against his bicep and together they walk off into the night. They leave the objects of their affection behind, for the first time in a long time their minds not on them. But instead on something entirely new.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love some feedback. This is unedited and written on my phone. I hope it's spaced well. My first fanfic. Be gentle guys! Thanks for reading!


End file.
